User blog:Tatertat/Wiki Channel Weebly: Albums, Pilots,
Hey everyone! Here's a whole new weebly for you guys! This weebly is super packed with new pilot info, new music and of course gossip about some Wiki Channel stars! Check it here on this Wiki Channel Weebly! Enjoy! ---- New Shows!?! What? So recently Wiki Channel has reported that two new pilots were in the works for the network! And rumor has it that one of them was picked up & currently working on a contract! Let's take a closer look at some deets we got on these new projects! In Due Time This is a first in it's time for Wiki Channel... A mystery series! This is a new road that Wiki Channel is going down and we love it! The show follows Connor (played by Daniel Reed), a street kid who had to work hard for everything he has and Jenn (played by Liberty Dillon ), a rich girl who never really had to work for anything in her life. However, Jenn is suffering from the recent death of her grandfather, one of the only friends she has ever had. But after finding a note in the clock that her grandfather left for her, Jenn is guaranteed that he is still alive. Sadly, no one believes her. After Connor is caught sneaking into Jenn's garage, he is promised by Jenn that she won't turn him in if he helps her find her grandfather, to which Connor accepts. The pilot will follow Connor and Jenn trying to Jenn's grandfather while keeping Connor a secret from the rest of her family. It also includes Nathan Houseworth as Jenn's over-protective brother & Xavier Jones as Jenn's very mature younger brother. The cast for this show look amazing! And we are shocked that they are all coming in as newcomers in to the channel! It's currently a mystery if the show is being picked up or not, but we hope it does! Dramatically Average Another comedy! But this one is quite different from the others! Usually we see shows about making it big in the industry but this show reverses it! The show follows Brian S. Fosterman (potrayed by Stephen Johnson from East Meets West) , the number one Broadway kid on the scene! Show after show, he had continuous success and great reviews. That was until a post by a very popular blogger, claiming he had deliberately hurt another cast mate, flooded the media. Now he's back somewhere he never thought he would have to go again: Public School. His theatrical personality nor his famous background could get him even through the first day. But luck rises when two best friends, Jessica (Nicole Martin) and Michael (Jesse Raynes), save him from the dangers of their school's pop squad and take him under their wing. Now Brian, along with his new friends, tackle the struggles of high school all while trying to save Brian's image. It also includes Jasmine Byran as Michael's older sister & Mirabelle Styx as the head of the school's pop squad. Now this cast looks amazing as well! Plus, it is rumored that not only this is the show that was recently picked up, but that two of cast members will be singing the theme song! Who? We aren't sure but we know that it would be amazing no matter what! We are crossing our fingers that these rumors are proven true soon! ---- WHAT'S GOING WITH WIKI CHANNEL? ---- Tremine... Together or Nah? For awhile now, everyone has been wondering what's going on with NOT Another Happily Ever's Jasmine Byran & Too Little Too Late's Trey Cameron. We recently talked to Trey about their relationship and here's what he had to say. "There's been a lot of talk about Jasmine and I being together. Me and her are pretty close friends and I don't mind being a couple. She's cool, smiley, silly, and sweet. You never know if we're going to be together or not sometime soon." We also asked about the kiss & the so called date they went on and he gave us the scoop. "It was fantastic. to the date Jaz is really fun to be with, so everything is fantastic when she's around." Aww! Seems like Trey becomes a total sweetheart when it comes Jaz! "Oh, yes, it's true! ''to the kiss during spin the bottle ''A friend of mine suggested it, in case you were wondering. *laughs*" We also asked if what he rates the kiss on a scale of 1- 10. He said "at least a 10!" Eep! Totally Tremine feels! So they aren't together... Yet! Are you rooting for Team Tremine? ---- Did you enjoy the weebly? I hope so! Be sure to leave a comment below! Category:Blog posts